


Riddler's Secret

by Goblin_Bean_Kie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Catwoman (Comics), Catwoman (Movie 2004), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman Gets Love, But Not Ed?!, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Joker Gets Love, Mechanic/Engineer!OC, Metropolis!Girl, Why Doesn't The Riddler Get Love?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Bean_Kie/pseuds/Goblin_Bean_Kie
Summary: The Joker has Harley, Batman has Catwoman, but The Riddler? No one seems to mention whether or not this super smart villain to keep him sane. Scratch that, no is sane anymore.





	1. All is Fair in Love and War

The Riddler sat still, staring out the window of his home. It was Valentine's day in Gotham and The Riddler was alone. Again. Penguin was too, but no way would he -the smartest man- ever stoop to the level of the idiots here. If only there was someone who could match him, who could be there to suffer with him on this horrid day. He pushed the thought aside, he did not have time for silly affairs when he could be taking out Batman and filling Gotham with Riddles.

Autumn Ryans, a feisty redhead with brown eyes was hating this wretched day. Hearts, red and pink were everywhere. Flowers, music, chocolates, and all that mushy stuff. She tossed her flaming curls over shoulder, adjusting her bag on her back. She was on her way from Metropolis to explore the world. To get out of the house.

She didn't need to be stuck in the life of the good sweet innocent Autumn, she wants to be herself. No longer stuck in the stereotype of being the good girl. The goody two shoes, the nerd. As she wandered the streets of Gotham, she couldn't help the feeling of slight sadness and envy that was in the pit of her stomach. But she pressed on. Bound and determined to get farther away from her hometown, she knew her brother Ben would stop searching if she made it past Gotham.

The Riddler was working on his trophy locations when the silent alarm went off. Rolling his eyes with a heavy sigh, it probably was just some thug or some lovey dovey couple that stumbled on it. Pushing his feet off his desk, he launched his spiny chair to the video monitors. Typing on his keyboard he caught the sight of a average height red head with porcelain pale skin in jeans and a black shirt. She dashed behind the wall as couples and males walked past. 

She turned and faced the camera before glaring and flipping it off and muttering something about peepers. Edward grabbed his mic and turned it on. "Riddle me this, riddle me that, why would a girl on this day wear black?" He questioned.

"Edward Nigma, or would you prefer your infamous name?" She spat, eyes narrowed as she looked around the brick wall again. "Riddler?"

"Infamous?" Edward repeated, if anything he was the most smartest opponent Batman ever faced. "I am the Riddler. The famous, smartest opponent of Batman."

"Keep telling yourself that." Autumn remarked facing the camera again. She kneeled to the ground and pulled items out of her boot. Pulling out a screw driver and tweezers she stood and approached the camera. No way, was she gonna let this criminal stare at anyone anytime he wanted. 

She froze when a laser light glowed on her chest. Looking into the camera, she glared. The Riddler laughed, oh how the tides have turned!

"Didn't think I would let you just leave to go run to Batman and tell him where my base is, did you?" Before she could answer he continued on. "Oh course you did, you are all the same, all stupid."

"Watch it Nigma. Those insults will get you a beating one day. And when it does, I'm gonna laugh my ass off at that." She snapped. "Now, let me leave. I'm not heading to tell Batman shit, I just need to leave before someone comes looking."

"If you pass my riddle, you will live another day." He exclaimed watching her on the screen with a morbid humor. "Once you have me, you feel like sharing me, but if you share me you have me no longer what am I?" He had her, she wouldn't figure this out. He was sure of it.

"Seriously, did you get these from a kindergartner or preschooler that's how easy that is." She remarked, annoyance in her tone. 

"Just answer. Or is it too hard for you?" 

"A secret. The answer is a secret."

He gaped. Of course it was correct, but how did she know that?! Covering his shock well, he spoke again through the mic. "Correct, congratulations you live another day, but that of course was easy only a fool would not know that."

As he talked, the red light moved from her heart and she climbed up the brick wall to the camera. Propping herself up, she moved her hair from her face and got to work messing with the camera's audio, visual and mobility.

Looking into the screen, Edward noticed the girl was gone. He felt -for some reason unknown to him, he felt saddened. Until the video and audio started going out. As he tried to fix it, Autumn dropped in front of the camera onto the ground. A smug smirk on her lips and she gave a mock salute and walked out of the alley into the setting sun of Gotham City.

He sat back in his chair, deep in thought. Well, it seems someone is smart to figure that out. Not as smart as I am of course, but still. This will be interesting. He thought a grin on lips, thinking of ways to find this feisty women.


	2. A Riddle For The Riddler

It was weeks after the incident and Autumn managed to clear it from her mind. At least during the day. Once night, her dreams reenact her memory of that love filled day. Normally, she would shake it off. Autumn needs money, so under the name of Vanessa Bridget she got a job as a waitress at the local cafe. Her lips were pursed in bitter as she was pulled by another civilian to the ground. The one day she goes to the bank to cash her check is the day someone decides to rob the bank. Not just anyone either, the Joker. Autumn watched as the cronies walked in, their boss walking in. 

Autumn felt a hand grab her arm, moving to elbow them only to spot a goon raising his mask to reveal a green question mark tattoo on his neck. He put a gun to her head and subtly removed her from the environment. Once in the alley way, she kneed him in the groin and took his weapon. Aiming it at him.

"Who the hell are you and why are you helping me?" She demanded, finger on the trigger.

"Jeez lady, I'm trying to save you." He exclaimed, hands up in defense. "My boss has been trying to find you for forever."

"The Joker?" She asked, she took the safety off. "I'll kill before I go to him."

"No, no no no, not him... t-the Riddler. My real boss." He stuttered and Autumn saw the sweat drop from his forehead.

"Why?" She asked, putting the safety on it. "What do I have that he could want?"

"I don't ask questions, I just know he told us that if we saw you to bring you in."

"What's your name?" Autumn, removed her finger from the trigger as she gave him her hand.

"Ralf."

"The name's Autumn and tell your egotistical boss if he wants me. He's got to find me." Unknown to Ralf, while they were talking Autumn emptied the clip. She handed it back to him as he was standing, she turned on her heel and was gone.

The Riddler tossed another Riddler trophy into the sack. Looking over to the pile, he made a note to get a goon to place them around the city. Looking up at the sound of static. His eyes found the broken camera it was to see a female running down the alley. Riddler looked away, thinking it was some bimbo again, but then he heard the voice of the fiery red head. The one that has been locked in his head and made him send his people out to find. The same one who broke his camera.

He pushed off his desk, spinning over to the monitor. He saw her sit down against a wall, pulling something from her boot only to drop it all. So Edward Nigma watched in awe, speechless at the amount of items she dropped on the ground. Finally, he cleared his throat and was about to speak through the mic when she beat him to it...

"Hello Edward Nigma." Autumn didn't even look up. She continued dumping the contents out of both boots and other parts of her clothing. "I hear you've been looking for me." She finally looked up. Brown eyes hard and Edward caught himself on his desk. "You have a mouth, might as well use it for something more useful than your childish riddles and awful insulting comebacks."

That did it.

"Well now, it seems someone is feisty today." Edward remarked. "Riddle me this, riddle me that, why would a girl on a loved filled day, wear black?"

She glowered. "Fine, wanna speak in riddles. Riddles it is." Autumn stood, wiping her hands off on her black pants. "Until I'm measured I am not known. Yet, how you miss me when I have flown, what am I?"

"You call that a challenge? It's time. You can't out riddle the Riddler." Edward laughed, she rolled her eyes. And they continued passing riddles to one another till finally she stumped him. 

"It's seems Mr. Nigma when you can solve that riddle, you can find me." She grabbed her items, turning from him. "Good night."

Edward watched her walk away, his eyes falling downward as she walked. When she was out of sight, the answer to his riddle was clear, as was the answer to her riddle.

'Riddle me this, riddle me that,  
Why would a girl on Valentine's day wear black?'

'What is left, but not lost,  
Shattered, but not crippled,  
And hurts as love still bleeds?'

The answer to both is the same, and Autumn was left on Edward's mind. Except now, he had to find her himself, but how? He snapped his fingers and pushed off the monitor to his desk to work on his idea to get, find, and track Autumn. Designing a red, no a black, no.... he grinned, beginning to design his idea to track the seasoned named girl. Because if he was right -why wouldn't he be? Then the answer to both riddles was fairly simple: a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is one of my very first fanfic I've ever written and published. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Kie


End file.
